


Million Excuses

by procrastinator_writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinator_writer/pseuds/procrastinator_writer
Summary: Alfred works retail and his favourite song comes on. Amechu week, day one: Dance. Not much of a relationship in it but





	Million Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Amechu week: Dance 
> 
>  
> 
> Based off this Tumblr prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/172680648301/a-works-at-a-retail-store-it-is-a-quiet-night

Working in retail was definitely not Alfred’s dream job. Between customers who yelled at him for prices he didn't control, people who yelled at him if he didn't have the size they were looking for, and having to refold clothes for the seventh time that day, he would rather be anywhere else.

The pay wasn't that great, breaks were never long enough, his hours were terrible most times. But hey, he got to choose the music whenever he was on the floor by himself. So his job didn't completely sucked.

Currently, the music in the store was just going through an old iPod Alfred had found under his bed the night before. The songs were outdated, to say the least, but they were some old favourites of his.

Some songs included Party in the USA, Boom Boom Pow, Bad Romance, Halo, and Fireflies.

Alfred loved finding new music and artists to listen to but it was also nice to go back to some classics. 

He was folding clothes back on a display, humming along to the melody before the song changed.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track_

Alfred’s head perked up at the more than familiar lyrics. He remembered being a kid and playing this song over and over again thinking it was made for him. It obviously wasn't, and being a kid it's not like he actually experienced heartbreak in any way.

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

 

He looked around the store, realising he was by himself. A perfect time to think back on being a kid and just dance and sing it out. And that's just exactly what he was doing. Gotta burn off that extra energy somehow.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility 

 

2009 and was such a simpler time for Alfred. He didn't have to worry about his grades in school, or how much money he had in his bank account. All he had to worry about was if his friends thought his bike was cool and trying to find space to put his new action figure. Man, he'd give anything to have those worries back.

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get 

 

He danced around the store without a care in the world. He wasn't really good at dancing, but he was having fun. And that's all that should count, right? Alfred spun around mannequins and sang into anything that closely resembled a microphone. 

And here it comes, his favourite part of the song. The moment he's been waiting for. Alfred struck a pose and went for it, “I just haven't met you yet!”

Opening his eyes, Alfred was facing a very confused and amused coworker. He wasn't too sure how long Yao was standing there for but from the looks of it, it was long enough. 

Alfred tried to make up an excuse, an explanation, something, but he couldn't figure out the words to try to even start why he was dancing and singing along to Michael Bublé in the middle of the store.

Yao just laughed, and headed to the back. “I'm picking the next song.”


End file.
